Kingdom Hearts: LIAG
by Shiro-Cero
Summary: When Sora died, he was expecting a lot of things. What he wasn't expecting, was to find out that his entire life was a video game. Watch as he makes things more favorable for the light.
1. Sora dies in the stupidest way

**This was inspired by Shinku Ryuuga's '****Sora's Life: Game of the Year Edition'**

* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended

* * *

"Gimme a break, Kairi!" = **Normal Talking**

'I've been having these weird thoughts lately... like is any of this for real or not?' = **Thinking**

"**_Firaga_**!**!" = Techniques**

**Game Over = Game Notifications**

* * *

**_Kingdom Hearts LIAG_**

**_Chapter 1_**

* * *

Sora was in Twilight town to take some time to relax after the entire adventure that was his Mark of Mastery. Sora was walking to the top of the clock tower. "So this is where Roxas spent his time relaxing." Sora said as he sat down on the top of the tower where Roxas had sat years previously.

'You would have to be an idiot to fall from up here.' Sora though as he remembered a memory of Roxas falling from the tower and then waking up and believing it was a dream.

He stayed there for a while before deciding that he had spent enough time relaxing. 'Well then, I should probably get back to the islands.' Sora thought as he jumped back to his feet. However a sudden wind hit him from behind in mid jump causing him to start falling down the tower.

"AHHHH!" Sora's screams of terror were so loud that they crossed the boundaries between the worlds.

* * *

**[In Castle Oblivion]**

"AHHHH!" The screams reverberated inside the chamber where Ventus was spleeping.

The scream was so loud that Ventus's arms moved and covered his ears to stop the sound from entering in fear of waking without a heart and becoming a Nobody.

* * *

**[On Destiny Islands]**

"AHHHH!" The scream caused several residents of the island to jump, startled.

"What the heck is that?!" Riku said as he heard the loud screams of terror his hands moved to cover his ears. "And why the hell does it sound like Sora!?" Riku yelled as thoughts, about what his friend had gotten himself into, appeared in his head.

* * *

**[Back with Sora]**

Sora was falling back first as he screamed. If he took the time to think he would have found the answer to his problem. However his terror influenced mind he was unable to see the obvious way to survive.

Sora's neck was the first part of his body to it the ground. The moment it hit the ground he felt unimaginable Pain.

The next moment the pain disappeared and he felt nothing around him. Sora slowly opened his eyes and found himself in some sort of black void.

"Huh. Where am I?" Sora said as he looked around. "What is this place? Is this the afterlife? Because it looks more like a…"

**Game Over**

"…Video Game?" Sora finished as he saw the floating words in front of him that signified losing the game. Soon other words started forming under it.

**Score:**

**Achievements:**

**Lived 16 years: 1600 Points**

**Became Keyblade Bearer: 1000 Points**

**Unlocked Different Keyblade forms [48]: 4800 Points**

**Saved Worlds [24]: 2400 Points**

**Collected all Ansem Reports [26]: 2600 Points**

**Saved Riku from Darkness: 1000 Points**

**Saved Kairi: 2000 Points**

**Beat Sephiroth [3]: 3000 Points**

**Won Olympus Coliseum Tournaments [6]: 600 Points**

**Won Underdrome Tournaments [9]: 900 Points**

**Mastered Drive Forms [6]: 600 Points**

**Defeated Organization XII Members: 1300 Points**

**Awakened sleeping Worlds [7]: 700 Points**

**Subtotal = 21900 Points**

**Failures:**

**Allowed Riku to be possessed by Ansem, Seeker of Darkness: -3000 Points**

**Failed to prevent the opening of the DTD: -7000 Points**

**Lost Memories at Castle Oblivion: -2000 Points**

**Used Anti-Form [7]: -700 points**

**Failed to become a Keyblade Master: -2000 Points**

**Failed to save Terra, Ventus and Aqua: - 9000 Points**

**Died in the most Pathetic way POSSIBLE: -10000 Points**

**Subtotal = -48700 Points**

**Total Score = -11800 Points**

**Rating: Loser! You Suck! How the hell is it even possible to die like that, you fool!?**

**Negative Score! Unlocked Worthless Sora**

**Became Heartless! Unlocked Dark Sora**

**Roxas Absorbed! Unlocked Dual Wield Ability**

Sora stared, then slowly blinked. "What… the…Hell!?" He said as he looked at the Rating. "How the hell was I supposed to stop falling?!" He asked rhetorically. The moment he asked that more words started appearing.

**You could have just glided down to safety you idiotic fool!**

"Oh…" Sora said wide eyed as the solution came to him. "Ugh! Why didn't I think of that?" he said as he face palmed.

The score disappeared and new words started appearing.

**Load Game**

**Return to Main Menu**

"…**Load Game**…" Sora said as he decided to see if he could go back.

**There are no save files to load from**

"Of course there aren't. I didn't even know i could save at all. Alright then … **Return to Main Menu**…" His sight was blinded for a moment. His eye sight slowly came back to him he saw the words floating in front of him.

**Kingdom Hearts: LIAG**

**New Game**

**_Load Game_**

**Settings**

**Help**

"Yes! I can go back and fix everything! **Settings.**" Sora said happy that he would be able to fix the mistakes that they had performed in the past.

**Settings**

**Auto-save: Off**

**Tutorial: Off**

**Check points: Disabled**

**Hints/Tips: Off**

**Auto-Leveling: On**

**Aim Assist: Off**

**Back**

"So my life was basically set on hard" Sora said as he started changing the settings to be more user-friendly.

**Change settings? Yes / No**

"**Yes**" Sora said

**Auto-Save: On**

**Tutorial: On**

**Check points: Enabled**

**Hints/Tips: On**

**Auto-Leveling: Off**

**Aim Assist: On**

**Back**

"Alright now that that's sorted out, let's go see that help option. **Back.**" He said as he found himself back to the title. He then said "**Help**" the scenery changed drastically. A large amount of text appeared in front of him. "No way am I going to read all of that." Sora said with his arms crossed. 'Oh well I can learn what to do during the game itself.'

"**Main Menu** … **New Game**"

Sora found himself in a large room filled with countless statues. However he noticed that most of them were grayed out and chained.

**Hint: Avatars in chains need to be unlocked**

"Okay so what do I have unlocked?" He moved towards the statues that didn't have chains and were colored. He stood in front of the statue that looked exactly the same as he did. The moment he reached out and touched it words started appearing.

**Character: Sora (Classic)**

**Gender: Male**

**He is the basic Sora character. He is the model for all the other avatars.**

**Stats:**

**Strength: Average**

**Defense: Average**

**Magic: Average**

**Speed: Average**

**(During the Beginning of the game Stats may vary)**

**Start game with this avatar?**

"Umm… no." Sora said as he decided to look at some of the other avatars before deciding.

He moved towards another statue that looked like him. However this one's face was pale, his arms were thin and he looked like he could barely stand.

**Character: Worthless Sora**

**This character has no good points except his pure heart which caused the Keyblade to choose him.**

**Stats:**

**Strength: Low**

**Defense: Low**

**Magic: Low**

**Speed: low**

**(Experience points gained with this avatar are doubled)**

**Start game with this avatar?**

"No! Definitely, no!" Sora said as he backed away, not wanting to accidentally choose to start the game with it. 'Why would I use something this weak? I wouldn't survive the first battle.'

A statue caught his eyes. It was a grayed out but he couldn't see any chains

**Character: Successor Sora**

**This Sora was trained by the Heart of Ventus which resided inside him.**

**Stats:**

**Strength: Above Average**

**Defense: Above Average**

**Magic: Above Average**

**Speed: Above Average**

**{Locked}  
(To Unlock Ventus's heart needs to be returned)**

"This one is locked, right? So, where are the chains?" Sora questioned as he didn't see the chains. He finally noticed their presence on the statues feet.

The last statue that was colored was a statue of him of him wearing a black and red organic-looking bodysuit. He looked identical to Sora, although he had Golden-Yellow eyes, jet-black hair, paler skin and a taller, more muscular build.

**Character: Dark Sora**

**When Sora gained the heart of Ventus he gained the Darkness of Vanitas as well. When the island was attacked he was consumed by the darkness but was able to regain a semblance control.**

**Strength: High**

**Defense: High**

**Magic: High**

**Speed: High**

**(If the Darkness is not controlled perfectly, it is possible to lose one's self and become a mindless berserker)**

**Start game with this avatar?**

"Woah! My heartless is strong." Sora said wide eyed as he looked at the statue's stats. "Ye-"Sora was about to choose to start with that avatar but then remembered what the darkness had done to Riku. "No." He said.

"I should probably go use the original one." Sora said as he went to stand next to the original Sora. The stats appeared again. However this time he said "Yes". The world darkened around him before words started appearing in front of him.

**The Dual Wield Ability is unlocked. Equip to Avatar? Yes/No**

"Dual Wield Ability? Does that mean I would be able to use two Keyblades without entering on of the Drive Forms? Yes! Defiantly Yes!" Sora said as he imagined himself wielding two Keyblades, fighting Ansem, Seeker of Darkness.

**Dual Wield Ability Equipped.**

**Please Select Difficulty **

**Beginner mode**

**Standard mode**

**Hard mode**

**Insanely Hard mode**

"**Standard mode**."Sora said as he had already played it before. He also knew that in certain video game there are things that cannot be gained in Beginner mode.

**Please wait…Now Loading…**

* * *

Sora closed his eyes as he was blinded the moment it finished loading. The next moment he opened his eyes he was in bed looking up at the ceiling of his room.

'Huh. Was that a dream? But it felt so real.' Sora thought as he lied in bed.

"Sora! Breakfast is ready come on down!" His mother yelled from downstairs.

"Coming, Mom." He said however instead of his voice he heard an entirely different voice. 'What?' He took that moment to look down at himself. He was shocked to find that his body wasn't that of a 16 year old but that of a child who was 4 years old.

'This is… I am a child again. This means that, that was no dream at all. I really am in a video game.' Sora thought as he looked himself over.

'But why am I so young? In video games you only start out as a kid because an important plot point occurs when the protagonist is a child. However if I remember correctly nothing particularly interesting happened when I was young. Did something happen and I forgot?' Sora though as he attempted to remember if anything important had happened when he was young.

It suddenly clicked in his head there were those two people. "That brown haired man and the blue haired woman, they're probably important somehow." He said as he remembered those two.

**Hint: The Menu can be opened by saying or thinking Pause and it can be closed by saying or thinking Start**

"Ahhh!" Sora Yelled as the sentence appeared in front of him suddenly. "That surprised me." Sora said as he tried to slow down his heart rate.

"Sora, what's wrong!?" His mother yelled from downstairs.

"It's nothing mom! I thought I saw something. It was nothing." Sora yelled back.

'I should probably go down before Mom comes to drag me down to eat.' Sora though as he got up and opened the door.

* * *

**Hey Guys. I back. This is something i thought up last month. I am currently writing the next Chapter of Strongest Peerage. The latest i will update it will be Wednesday and that's only if something happens. Please review and no Flames please.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended

* * *

"Gimme a break, Kairi!" = **Normal Talking**

'I've been having these weird thoughts lately... like is any of this for real or not?' = **Thinking**

"**_Firaga_**!**!" = Techniques**

**Game Over = Game Notifications**

* * *

**_Kingdom Hearts LIAG_**

**_Chapter 2_**

* * *

"What was that all about?" Sora's Mother said as she looked down at her son.

"Umm… it was nothing. I just fell down." Sora said looking sheepish.

"Really… fine. Sit down and eat your going to the island with Riku and your father later right?"

"Umm… yeah, I should hurry." Sora said as he started to devour the food in front of him.

"I'm going to go get changed." Sora said as he finished his food.

"Okay hurry up Riku is going to be here soon."His mother said as she started washing the plates.

"Right!" Sora said as he started climbing the stairs

"**Pause**" Sora said as he finally got to his room. The world around him darkened after he spoke.

**Hint: Certain parts of the menu can be accessed without saying Pause, as the Main menu cannot be accessed during battle, by calling out their name.**

A window appeared in front of him. On the right was a 3-D image of himself as he currently was. On top of the figure were two bars one green and the other blue.

When he saw the letters next to the bars he realized that the green one was his Health points and the blue was Magic Points. There were a number of options on the left.

**Status**

**Inventory**

**Skills**

**Config**

**Game Help**

**_Quests_**

**_Cheats_**

**_Achievements_**

"**Status**" Seconds after Sora said that, the window in front of him changed.

**Name: Sora**

**Class: The Gamer**

**Level: LV1**

**HP: 20/20**

**MP: 10/10**

**STR: 1**

**VIT: 2**

**DEX: 1**

**INT: 1**

**WIS: 1**

**LUK: 1**

**Points: 0**

**Money: 0**

"Okay, I can understand my stats being this low as I am still Lv1 and only 4 years old but why is my Luck so low! It shouldn't be affected by age. Is this why I have always been so unlucky?" Sora said angry that his stats were randomly increased during life so it was likely not a lot of points were assigned to Luck.

Sora sighed as he closed the window and opened the inventory. It looked like a standard game inventory with the items all in their own boxes on the window.

On the right of the window it shows what he currently had equipped. He currently had nothing in his inventory which was to be expected as he had just started playing.

'But how do I put them in?' Sora wondered.

"**Start**" The world brightened around him as he exited the menu. "**Inventory**" The inventory window appeared in front of him. "Ok so I can use the menu without pausing everything. Good to know."

Sora saw a shirt lying on the floor and decided to perform an experiment. He grabbed it and pushed it against the window. The window seemed to ripple as if water and the screen passed through.

He saw that in one of the boxes of the inventory was the shirt. He slowly and carefully pushed against the icon with the shirt on it.

The hole appeared this time however this time his hand was in it. He was shocked however he calmed when he noticed that his hand wasn't being pulled in and the hole didn't seem to be closing. He moved his hand around and felt the shirt.

He grabbed it and pulled it out. The moment the shirt was out of the hole it closed.

"Okay, now then let's look at my skills. **Skills**" Sora hoped in his heart that the skills from the previous life were still there, however improbable it might be. The skill menu was empty as was expected. Sora Sighed as he closed the window, disappointed.

"I'm going to have to relearn every skill I had in the past. Wait a minute in the past I only learned them because people told me how to do them. Maybe if I can perform it, it'll become a skill. I should probably try something simple…like dodge roll!"

Sora moved to stand next to the door. He mentally prepared himself, before pushing with his feet as he crouched. He rolled across the room and luckily stopping an inch from the bed.

Sora sighed relieved as he saw the bed he almost crashed into. If he had crashed he would have had to find an excuse to tell his mother. He felt dizzy as soon as he tried to stand up. He finally got a hold of himself and stood up. Two windows appeared in front of him after he got up.

**The skill Dodge Roll has been created through a special action.**

"So I was right! It worked! But what is the other skill?" He said as he closed the dodge roll window.

**The skill Dodge has been created through a special action.**

"Dodge? I didn't even attempt to learn this skill. What does it do?" Sora said as he opened the skills menu. The icon for Dodge roll was that of a man rolling on the ground while the icon for Dodge was that of a man sidestepping an attack.

He touched the Dodge icon to check it's stats.

**Dodge [Passive] LV1 Exp0.0% **

**This Skill increases the chance of dodging an attack.**

**Chance of Dodging in increase by 1%**

"So this increases the chance of Dodging. That's good." Sora said as he closed the window and tapped the Dodge roll skill.

**Dodge Roll [Active] LV1 Exp0.0% **

**This skill when activated allows the evasion of the attack by rolling away. **

**When used it can cause dizziness and stun the user for a certain period of time.**

**Stun time 10 seconds**

"Ohh that's not good. I could be killed in 10 seconds. I wonder does the time decrease with every level. I'll have to check." Sora said as he finished looking over the Skill description.

**The skill Observe has been created through a special action.**

"What but I didn't do anything that would warrant a skill?" Sora said as he touched the icon of the new skill.

**Observe [Passive] LV1 EXP 0.0%**

**Through continuous observation, a skill to observe objects, situations and persons was generated allowing the user to quickly gather information. The high the skill, the greater the data obtained.**

"This…This skill it's good." Sora said as he was about to try it out.

"Sora, are you ready? Riku is here." His mother called out from downstairs.

'Crap' "I'll be ready in minute."

He quickly opened the inventory menu, put the clothes he wants to wear in it.

"**Pause**!" The world darkened around him. He had forgotten that time was still passing in the world. At least he could pause the world around him.

"**Config**"

**Map HIDE show**

**Pain Realism 100%**

**Character info on Off**

"Okay What the hell?! Pain Realism 100%! What kind of game has something like that?! Okay **Map Show; Pain Realism 10%** and even though I don't know what it is it's probably like that to screw with me so **Character info On** there that should do it." Sora said as he closed that window.

"Okay so if I choose game help that huge mass of text will probably appear so **Quests**"

**Error: The submenu Quests cannot be currently accessed, a quest needs to be gained to access the menu.**

"Okay then **Cheats**" Sora said slightly frustrated

**Error: The submenu Cheats cannot be currently accessed, a Cheat needs to be gained to access the menu.**

"_Okay _then **Achievements**." Sora said grinding his teeth in anger.

**Error: The submenu Achievements cannot be currently accessed, an Achievement needs to be gained to access the menu.**

"Well why the fuck do you show them to me if I can't fucking access them!" Sora yelled in anger. He was lucky that everything was paused or else his mother would have heard him and washed his mouth with soap.

* * *

**[After 5 minutes of yelling in the menu]**

"I should probably go down stairs." Sora said after he calmed down. "**Inventory**"Sora equipped the Clothes and stored his previous clothes in the inventory "**Start**"

He rushed out the door and passed the unofficial storage room of their house. He remembered that his father had some pitchforks in there. He decided to take one with him just in case Heartless decided to attack him early because of the game thing.

He rushed down the stairs and saw Riku standing next to Sora's father.

"Hey Sora what took you so long?" Riku said cheerfully

"Hahaha! I couldn't seem to find my clothes." Sora said trying to imitate his old personality.

"Haha that's just like you Sora." Riku said as he laughed.

"So are we ready to leave?" Sora asked his father.

"Yes let's go then" His father said.

* * *

The moment their boat docked at the island Riku and Sora quickly got off the boat. The moment he stepped out two windows opened in front of Sora.

**Check point reached Save Successful**

'Oh that's good. So Auto save works. But what the second one?' Sora thought as he closed one window to see the other.

**Quest 1: Meeting the Predecessors.**

**View Terra's Succession ritual with Riku.**

**Converse with Aqua and indirectly convince her to make you her successor.**

**View the confrontation between Ventus and Vanitas.**

**Discover the ways of the true Keyblade bearers.**

**Completion Reward:**

**Exp 300**

**Item:?**

'What the hell?' Sora thought as he finished reading the notice.

* * *

**Please Review, No Flames.**


End file.
